Te contaré una historia
by Aelynb
Summary: Antes que nada... Este fic pertenece al reto "Juegos de azar y hombrezuelos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" (Participo con Peter Pan). Hola. Esta es una nueva historia... Creo que acabo de crear un nuevo ship? #PanQueen? Jaja no sé. Espero y entiendan todo. No soy buena resumiendo. ONE-SHOT


**Antes que nada...**

_Este fic pertenece al reto "Juegos de azar y hombrezuelos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"_

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, estos son obra de sus creadores A&amp;E. La siguiente historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento._

**Hola. Esta es una nueva historia... Creo que acabo de crear un nuevo ship? #PanQueen? Jaja no sé. Espero y entiendan todo porque cambié un poco el tiempo (Regina y Peter son de la misma edad).**

* * *

¿Qué es lo que más me duele recordar?... Todos pensarían que mi respuesta sería: Traicionar a mi hijo, fallarle sólo para beneficiarme... Tal vez sonará cruel, pero no, eso no es lo más doloroso. La respuesta correcta es: "Ella". Cada vez que cierro los ojos la veo a ella... Su cabello largo con ligeros caireles cayendo por sus hombros , esos ojos cafés, tan profundos que parecerían hipnotizar a cualquiera... Su sonrisa, su voz... Todo, lo recuerdo todo y me encanta, no puedo evitar sonreir... ¿Entonces por qué duele?... Bueno, pues te contaré una historia. La historia de una parte de mi vida que decidí sumergir en el mar de mis recuerdos para evitar que acabara conmigo. Decidí olvidarla creyendo que el dolor se desvanecería...

Hace ya muchos años yo era joven, inocente y soñador, me encantaba salir al aire libre, andar en mi caballo y también me encantaba observar la magia... La magia era algo que yo no poseía, pero la deseaba, era algo muy llamativo.

Una noche, me encontraba fuera de casa, iba en mi caballo, me había peleado con mi padre y no pensaba en regresar a esa casa, sin importar la terrible tormenta que caía. Tenía frío, así que cuando me sentí lo suficientemente lejos de mi hogar, bajé del caballo y me recargue en un árbol, pensando que no me mojaría. Evidentemente no fue así, porque estaba empapado y moría de frío. De pronto una bonita nube morada comenzó a rodearme; entonces lo supe... -Magia!- grité emocionado, pero después me asuste ya que nunca había estado tan cerca. A pesar de mis 19 años, me encogí y cerré los ojos como un cobarde... Al dejar de sentir la lluvia, los abrí rápidamente y mirè para arriba, noté que había aparecido una cabaña en el lugar donde yo estaba, después miré para enfrente y me quedé embelesado con la hermosa chica que estaba ahí parada. Le calculé alrededor de 18 años, cabello castaño peinado en media cola y con unos ligeros caireles cayendo... Aun con las manos abiertas en el aire y con una perfecta sonrisa de entusiasmo, rompió el silencio -Lo hice...- dijo en un susurro y luego se detuvo a mirarme.

-T... T... Tu has hecho esto?- Le pregunté aún asombrado, mirando la cabaña.

Ella volvió a reír. -Aparentemente si... Fui yo!... Al fin logré hacer algo.

El brillo en sus profundos ojos cafés me hizo pensar que ella jamás había hecho algo parecido, esta sería la primera vez.

Se acercó a mi -Oh! Por cierto, soy Regina- Levantó la mano y yo la estreché.

-Y yo soy Peter-Asintió mientras tomé aire -Gracias por ayudarme.

-Oh no. No agradezcas. De hecho la hice para mi... A ti no te había visto.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta -Humm... Entonces creo que me voy.

Ella me tomó rápidamente por el brazo y me jaló en dirección a ella, de manera que quedamos frente a frente -No, no te vayas. Esta cabaña es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

No pude evitar sonreír -Gracias- mi mirada bajó de sus ojos a sus labios. Noté su cicatriz -¿Que te pasó?- Pregunté al tocarla involuntariamente.

Su risa se desvaneció por completo y bajó la mirada -Mi madre, ella es la razón de todo lo que me pasa.

-¿Ella te hizo esto?

-Si. Ella descarga su ira contra mi. No me quiere, ni me soporta. Pero dice que yo soy su oportunidad para alcanzar la riqueza.

Eso me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Quién sería capaz de lastimar a ese maravilloso ser humano? -Ella te golpea?

-Si- Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla -Sólo cuando no hago lo que ella dice. Pero eso ya no pasará, por eso estoy aquí. Decidí huir y comenzar a valerme por mi misma.

Limpié su lágrima con mi pulgar y la tomé de las manos -Eres muy valiente. Yo paso por la misma situación con mi padre. Y tampoco regresaré.

Volvió a sonreír ¿Cómo hacía para estar feliz? -Entonces tú también eres valiente.

-Gracias.

Nos quedamos mirándonos, creo que ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer en ese momento... Hasta que ella lo hizo, cerró los ojos y se acercó lentamente ¿Me iba a besar?.. Yo jamás había besado a alguna chica, no sabía como hacerlo. Decidí cerrar los ojos y esperar el choque de sus labios con los míos. De pronto llegó lo que estaba esperando y sentí una corriente invadir todo mi cuerpo, fue la sensación más gratificante que se puede tener. El beso fue corto, pero demasiado significativo.

Ambos nos separamos -¿Sentiste eso?

-Si. No sé qué pasó- otra vez nos quedamos sin argumentos. Afortunadamente ya era tarde y Regina decidió hacer aparecer un par de camas.

-Creo que ya es hora de dormir.

* * *

Así pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses. Regina y yo teníamos una relación. Terminé enamorándome desenfrenadamente de ella. Regina era mi mundo, sólo con ella podía ser feliz. Conocía toda su vida y ella la mía, sabía su color favorito, qué le gustaba hacer, qué libro le gustaba más... Cada día con ella era perfecto. Nunca nos separábamos.

Ese día, ella traía una trenza que pasaba por encima de su hombro, una blusa blanca de tirantes, junto con un pantalón café de los que usaba para montar, y unas botas del mismo color nos encontrábamos dando un paseo por el bosque; yo la llevaba abrazada por la cintura y ella tenia su cabeza recargada en mi hombro -¿Qué pasaría si tu mamá nos encontrará?... Ella tiene magia, creo que algún día ella te encontrará ¿Has pensado en eso?.

Ella soltó un suspiro. Jamás le gustó hablar de su madre... (Y ahora entiendo porqué) -Si, lo he pensado y no es algo que quiera compartir.

-Me gustaría que lo hicieras.

Se soltó de mi brazo y se puso delante de mí, dedicándome una mirada severa -Cambiemos de tema ¿si?

-Está bien... No te enojes- Soltó una pequeña sonrisa, estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando un ruido nos interrumpió, haciéndonos voltear para atrás.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Por el horror en su mirada y el pánico en su voz, supe quien era.

-Estoy salvando lo que me queda de reputación... No permitiré que nadie te vea con esta porquería de persona- Respondió casi burlándose de nosotros.

Regina dio unos pasos, acercándose a su madre -No, no lo harás... No vas a lograr separarme de él a menos que me mates.

La tomé del brazo, impidiéndole avanzar más, tratando de mantenernos a una distancia segura -No, déjala. No te hará daño.

-No me arruinarás. No importa que seas mi hija. No me importará pasar por encima de ti para obtener lo que quiero- Dicho esto, Cora levanto una mano y Regina salió disparada en el aire, al caer golpeo su cabeza contra un árbol y comenzó a sangrar... Estaba inconsciente.

-Regina!- Me acerqué a ella sin importar que tan cerca estaba de Cora. Me senté en el suelo y tomé su cabeza, poniéndola sobre mis piernas... Mire a Cora, estaba lleno de ira -Que haz hecho!?

-Lo que debí hacer hace muchos años- Se acercó a ella de nuevo y me empujó con ayuda de su magia. Metió la mano en el pecho de Regina y arrancó su corazón, para después apretarlo y hacerlo cenizas.

-Nooooo!- Grité. Vi a Cora desaparecer en una nube de humo morado. Fue entonces cuando me acerque nuevamente a Regina... Pero ella ya no estaba, se había ido. Perdí mi mundo y mi felicidad en menos tiempo del que hubiera imaginado, pude sentir la obscuridad invadir mi corazón. Pude sentir la ultima gota de bondad abandonar mi cuerpo. Todo estaba perdido. Ella estaba muerta y yo ya no podía hacer nada. Con el paso del tiempo mi ira se fue acumulando y a pesar de que después de muchos años logré tener una familia, no me fue suficiente. Eso nunca llenó el vacío que sentía por dentro. Por eso, cuando se me presentó la oportunidad, no dude en hacerlo. Creí que sí yo me hacia joven otra vez, quizá ella también volvería, pero eso nunca pasó.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Espero sus Reviews. (Pueden pasar a darse una vuelta por mis otros fics OutlawQueen: "Recuérdame" y "Aquella noche") **


End file.
